We're Just Friends
by WWEBellatwins1996
Summary: Bayley's fiancé Aaron starts to become jealous of her friendship with Finn Balor, even thought Bayley and Finn are very close friends is that really all they are or are they more that friends.
1. Chapter 1

Bayley and her fiancé Aaron walk in to the concert hall ready to see their favourite band Simple Plan. Bayley Couldn't hide her excitement.

Bayley- I'm so excited for tonight

Aaron- Me too happy anniversary Babe. Oh wait here I've just got to go get something.

Bayley- What is it?

Aaron- If I told you it would ruin the surprise, stay there I'll be five minutes

Bayley- Ok

As Bayley was waiting for Aaron to return she spotted a familiar face queuing at the drink stand, She walked toward the tall, muscular, brunette male and tap him on the shoulder.

Finn- Hey Bayley, I didn't know you be here tonight

Bayley- Yeah neither did I until this Morning Aaron surprised me for our anniversary, Are you here on your own

Finn- No I here Gallow and Anderson

Bayley- Oh well why done you three join me and Aaron

Finn- Are you sure Aaron won't mind, we don't want to crash you special night

Bayley- No he'll be fine with it

Finn- Ok well we meet you up there

Bayley- Ok see you in a bit

Finn- Ok come on guys lets go

A few minutes later Aaron come back holding a present for Bayley

Aaron- Surprise Happy anniversary Babe

Bayley- Omg Aaron you shouldn't have. She said holding up the hoodie Aaron had brought her

Aaron- Anything for my Bayley

Bayley- Thank you she said as she gave him a passioned filled kiss

Aaron- Thanks Babe, So what were you doing whilst I was gone?

Bayley- Well I bumped into Finn he here with Gallow and Anderson and... Bayley stopped herself

Aaron- And what?

Bayley- I kinda said to Finn that they could join us

Aaron- Come on Bayley, This is our special night I don't want your work buddies ruining that especially Finn Balor

Bayley- Why do you have such a problem with Finn

Aaron- I don't but he alway around you Bay, You were constantly together on the road when in nxt and now you around him all the time at raw and now you invited him to join our special night out together. I really want tonight to be just the two of us have a great time tonight instead now I have freaking Finn Balor muscling in on our night

Bayley- I'm Sorry babe

Aaron- Don't worry what done is done now just promise me something

Bayley- Anything what is it

Aaron- Just try to to have fun tonight

Bayley- I will

Aaron had avoided talking to Finn all night and had a constant watch on Bayley. Half way through the concert Bayley's favourite song was played perfectly perfect, Aaron wrap his arm around her small but curvy frame and started placing kisses on her neck and whispered in her ear "Let go and have some alone time" Bayley leaned her head up to meet his gaze and whispered back "We can do that later tonight let's just enjoy the concert". Aaron then glanced over to Finn who was watching Bayley's every move, Aaron quickly unwrapped his arm from around Bayley and spun her to face him before crashing his lip on to hers, Bayley melted into the kiss she then looked up to see Aaron glaring at Finn she broke the kiss and push him away from her.

Bayley- What the hell Aaron she said as she walked out the door

Aaron- BAYLEY WAIT Aaron shouted as he ran out down the stairs after her


	2. Chapter 2

Bayley- Leave me alone

Aaron- Bayley Stop he said as he stepped in front of her

Bayley- Get out of my way in going back to the hotel

Aaron- Look I'm sorry I didn't mean to ... Bayley cut him off

Bayley- To what use me a bait to make Finn jealous, If anyone jealous here it you Aaron

Aaron- What you really think I'm jealous

Bayley- Well from the way you acted in there yes I do

Aaron- Well do you blame me for getting jealous, I mean you alway around Finn and hanging out with him

Bayley- We're just friends Aaron how many times do I need to tell you we are friends and thats it

Aaron-Yeah Just friends He scoffed, More like friends with benefits

Bayley- Jesus Aaron you really think I would cheat on you and sleep with Finn behind your back

Aaron- Yes I do

Bayley- I can't believe you just said that, At least I can stay faithful to the person I'm with unlike you

Aaron- What that suppose to mean

Bayley- Well at least I didn't sleep with another person behind their partners back for 3 month straight

Aaron- Don't bring Lauren in to this, how many times do I have to say I'm sorry

Bayley- You don't get the fact that you sleeping with that whore broke my heart she said with tears forming in her eyes. But I forgave you and took you back, but now you are so paranoid that I'm cheating behind your back and I'm so sick of this jealous behaviour just because you fucked up and had an affair with that whore... Aaron cut her off

Aaron- I'm not listening to this

Bayley- Yeah run off the minute you can't handle the truth

Aaron- I'm be a the hotel waiting when you finished you little dramatic episode

Bayley- WELL MAYBE I WONT COME BACK TO THE HOTEL TONIGHT she shouted as Aaron walked out of the building

Bayley sat on the stair she couldn't hold her tears back any longer she started thinking to herself how could he ruin our special night out, All of a sudden she heard footsteps coming down the stairs she looked up to see Finn stood there. He came and sat down next to her and wrapped his arms round her.

Finn- I'm Sorry Bay don't cry

Bayley -This was meant to be our special night out to celebrate our anniversary and he has to ruin it

Finn- Where he now?

Bayley- He stormed off back to our hotel

Finn- So maybe you should go and talk to him

Bayley- No not after what he said to me tonight no way

Finn- What did he say?

Bayley- He doesn't want me hanging around you anymore

Finn- Ok why?

Bayley- Because he think we are sleeping together behind his back like friends with benefit style, Which is a bit rich considering he the one that cheated on me behind my back for 3 months.

Finn- Aw Bayley I'm so sorry

Bayley- I'm Such a idiot I took him back after what he did and all he ever does now is treat me like trash

Finn- Your not an idiot Bayley but you should let him treat you the way he does

Bayley- Thanks Finn

She looked up at his baby blue eyes as he looked down in to her hazel orbs, they both started to lean in closing the space between them Finn then slowly crashed his lips on to Bayley's lip and kissed her passionately. Bayley wrapped her arm round his neck as Finn started to rub his hands on her lower back before placing the on her waist. Bayley suddenly came to her senses and broke the kiss.

Finn- Whats wrong?

Bayley- This, this was a mistake I'm sorry I've got to go she said running out on Finn

Finn- Bayley wait he said running after her

Bayley- Finn just stay away from me it was a mistake inviting you to join us tonight, just like that kiss was a mistake just leave me and Aaron alone she said getting in to a taxi.

Finn watched as Bayley taxi drove away leaving him stood all alone outside the concert. When Bayley got back to the hotel and was walking to her room she couldn't get the kiss out of her head she kept replaying it over and over. As she walked in to her hotel room she saw Aaron sat on the bed in his boxers watching tv, she walked over to the bed and sat next to him.

Bayley- I'm sorry Babe I didn't mean what I said

Aaron- Whatever

She looked at Aaron before shifting herself and straddling him They both looked into each other eye suddenly Bayley pressed her swollen lips on to his lips the kiss grew more and more passionate by the second. Aaron then broke the kiss and looked at her before pushing his mouth on to her.

He shifts slightly and slides his arm round her waist. Bayley moves to get closer to him, whimpering slightly as Aaron rolls them over. He then moves to settle in between her leg, she doesn't waste anytime in letting him there. She moves her hand down and tug at his boxer.

Aaron- Patience Babe you got to earn that first

Bayley- Please Aaron I need you now

He starts to pull her dress up over her head Bayley pull back enough to allow him to take it off. Leaning down, he kisses her again, this time softer he doesn't take long to move to her neck, placing light kisses over her skin. As he moves lower, he slips his hand under her bra and pushes it up her torso, she then lifts it over her head and discards it on to the floor. He isn't surprised by how turned on she is. Aaron lean down and takes one of her breast and start to suck her nipple whilst giving equal attention to the other breast. He then proceed and continues a trail of wet hot kisses from her chest to her lower stomach until he reached her panties. He can feel the heat coming from her core as he pull her panties off. As soon as she is completely naked, he leaned up to her lips and kissed her. Bayley slides her hand down Aaron's back and pulls at his boxers "Please Aaron" she whimpered as she can feel him move off of her and remove his boxers, licking her lips at the sight of him. Aaron climbed back on the bed and positioned himself on top of Bayley he then slid down in between her legs again whilst passionately kissing her. He grabbed hold of her hands and placed them above her head

Aaron then pushed himself inside of Bayley. She let out a heavy breath as he filled her up completely, her walls wrapping around his member. He rested his head on her chest before kissing her, he began to thrust into to her at a face pace, He soon started to thrust deeper in to her. Aaron always loved the way he made her moan and whimper. He knew she was close to her climax just like as was he, he picked up the pace thrusting into her as fast a he could, he looked up at Bayley her eyes were completely shut. Her legs shaking from the sensation coursing through her body, Her nails dug into his back causing him to moan as he pushed harder. She screamed out as her walls tightened around his member. Aaron dug his fingers into her thighs as he spilled within her; their sweaty bodies fell on each other. Aaron pulled out of Bayley and sat up he wrapped his arms round her and pulled her closer to him

Aaron-Happy Anniversary Babe

Bayley- Happy Anniversary Love She said in a dishearten tone because all she could think about was the kiss that happened between her and Finn


	3. Chapter 3

The following morning came quickly, and Bayley's whole body felt stiff and sore from last night love making. She looked down, noticing their bodies were intertwined and Aaron seemed to be still asleep. Turning over, as best as she could, she looked at her man sleeping next to her. He seemed more at peace, she kissed him briefly, before getting out of the bed, and going into the bathroom to get ready for Raw.

The silent ring on her phone however was caught her attention whilst she was getting ready. The ringtone that she used for Finn was playing. Her stomach dropped as she walked into the other room, bare naked. Letting out a sigh of relief, before she picked up.

"Finn I told you not to talk to me again after what happened last night." She said in a soft voice, trying to be quiet, so that she didn't wake Aaron she then peaked into their bedroom, as she noticed he was still sleeping.

"I'm sorry Bay I know I fucked up last night but please Bayley just let us talk about last night please I don't want to lose you as a friend" Came his deep Irish voice through the phone. She gulped, twirled her hair around, not sure how to really respond.

"Ok fine come to my room after 12 when Aaron left for his tour."

"Ok thank you Bayley .

"No problem ." She replied back, Her eyes followed, however, a naked Aaron as he entered the room. He looked at her as if wondering why she wasn't still in bed with him. She mouth Sasha, and he simply nodded.

"Everything ok you seem distracted, Bay." Came Finn's voice interrupting her thoughts. She sighed,

"Well I'll meet you later at Raw and we can go over are match then ok Sasha ." She said to him,

"Oh is Aaron in the room." He reply.

"Yes but I'll meet you later and we can talk then ok" she said to him

"Ok I'll speak to you later" He said before ending the call

Laying back down in the bed, after walking back into her bedroom, she cuddled back up to Aaron, even if he seemed to be distant at the same time placing her iPhone down onto the dresser, she turned her attention back to Aaron, who was staring straight at her. His face showing no emotion; the ultimate poker face.

"Aaron?" She questioned, unsure of what else to say.

"Yes Babe" He said gazing into her eyes

"Don't hate me but I can't come to the airport with you later " She said to him with tears forming in her eyes.

"What why not." He answered her back.

"Because I promise Sasha that I got help her choose her attire and talk over our match that we have together tonight on Raw."

"Ok as you need to help Sasha I don't mind." He simply said.

"Thanks Babe." She said, getting up from the bed and from the warmth of his body.

"Bayley…"

"Yeah." She simply replyed.

"Love you."

"Love you to…" her words were never finished, as he kissed her mid sentence.

He pinned her against the wall, as he made quick work of his simple heated kiss turned to more as they moved in sync with one another. He trailed wet hot kisses down her neck, as he sucked on her breasts, causing them to become even perkier. She moaned out his name, raking her fingernails into his long curly brunette hair. She wasn't sure how much longer she would last, but with each lick and kiss it seemed to wake her body even more as his fingers, one by one, became their own device as he fingered her hot wet core

"Aaron fuuckkk..." the words spilled out of her mouth, as his mouth started to suck on her bud, as his three fingers continued its deadly assault inside of her. She wasn't sure how much more she could last. The momentum was building and she knew she was close to orgasm.

He lifted her up and went into her bedroom,As he lay down her on the bed. He then made good use of his tongue and teeth. The feeling became to much to bear for her, and the more she held out on release, the more she clung to the bedsheets and moaned his name louder and prouder. "Cum for me." Aaron told her, against her folds, before sucking once more. She complied, It hit like a tidal wave that never ended. An orgasm she never felt before, struck her to the very core.

"Wow." she said, once the high was over several minutes later. She looked at him, as he lowered himself down onto her, kissing him passionately, showing him that she enjoyed what he did to her. And not even caring if she tasted herself on his tongue.

"Wait let me get a condom?" He said, kissing along her jawline, before looking her straight in the eyes. He leaned over and opened the dresser drawer. He took a packet out of the drawer, and opened it up without speaking any words

"Give it here Aaron I want to do it"

"Bayley are you sure." He said.

She nodded as she took the condom from his hand. She rolled it onto his throbbing erection, but not before licking the tip of his dick, wanting to taste the precum that was already leaking from the head. "Argh... Bay, you drive me mad!" Aaron said, before ramming himself hard into her. They moaned in sync as he began to thrust hard into her.

"Yesss!" She moaned loudly, placing her hands onto his ass to feel him deeper inside of her.

"Your always so tight for me babe!" He growled out in between thrusts. They switched positions,with her on top. Her breasts bouncing up and down. He tweaked them, before pressing down on her hips, to make her feel all of him.

The build up happened once more, and instead of holding on she let herself go. The orgasm this time stronger than the last. Their moans raked the air, as they said each other's names. They lay cuddled up together Afterward,

Aaron- What a great going away present, I need to go away more often

Bayley- Nooo Can't believe your be gone for 13 days

Aaron- Neither can I plus I don't know how I'm going to go 13 day without sex

Bayley- Me either, but don't worry I'll sent you some sexy pic to get you through

Aaron- Thank Babe


	4. Chapter 4

A few hours later Aaron had just left for his wrestling tour and Bayley was just finishing packing up her stuff for Raw later when there was a knock on her door, Bayley quickly stuffed her top and jacket into her bag and zip it up before answering the door. She opened the door and stood the other side of the door was the Irishman himself Finn Balor.

Bayley- Hey Finn

Finn- Hi can I come in?

Bayley moved aside to let Finn into her room, she shut the door and turned to face him looking him in his eye.

Bayley- So about the other night

Finn-Look I'm sorry I know that kiss should have never happened… Bayley cut him off

Bayley-No it shouldn't have

Finn- But

Bayley- But What?

Finn- But I'm kinda glad it did, I love you Bayley, I wanna be with you

Bayley- No this can't happen Finn I'm with Aaron plus I'm engaged to him

Finn- But he doesn't treat you right Bay, I mean look at the other night for example you both had and argument and he stormed off. Aaron has alway disrespected you he doesn't love you Bayley, But I do and deep down I have always known that we have been more than friends and I know you do too .

Bayley- No Finn we're just friends and thats it, I love Aaron and I'm going to marry him.

Finn- Then if we're just friends why did you stopped me from kissing you the other night he said edged closer towards Bayley

Bayley- Because I was thinking straight I was upset

Finn-Ok then if that kiss really was a mistake, then you'll stop me in a minute when I try and kiss you again

Finn started walking toward Bayley who back was now up against the wall, leaning further towards Bayley, Finn slowly put his lips on to Bayley's lip and started kissing her. Bayley melted in to the kiss as it grew more passionate. Bayley wrapped her arms round his neck whilst at the same time Finn lifted Bayley legs to wrap around his waist. She kicked off her heels as she felt Finn hike up her dress and pull down her underwear.

Bayley- Aaron can't find out about this she said breathlessly

Finn- He won't it will be our little secret, now let me show you what a real man can do

Finn moved his lips and started placing kisses down her neck to her chest as she tilted her head back whilst running her fingers through his brunette locks. Finn groaned as he felt Bayley's hand grip the front of his jeans, he moved her hand as he pulled them down he then pulled Bayley's dress up so it was round her waist.

Finn kissed Bayley as he pushed himself inside of her. He pulled out slightly before pushing back in and repeating the movement. Bayley whimpered as his tongue regained entrance into her mouth as he continued thrusting. Her leg shaking at the sensation coursing through her body, Her nails scratching against his back causing him to moan as he pushed harder. Bayley clutched his head as her tilted back on the wall, breathing moan of don't stop, don't stop into his ear. Finn lifted his head, touching her lips.

Bayley- Oh shit I'm gonna… Oh god she moaned

Finn smiled against her lips knowing she was seconds away from hitting her climax as he was too

Finn-That right let go Bay he grunted thrusting faster into her

Bayley- Oh…ah…ah….aaahhh! She screamed out as her legs tightened around his waist.

Finn dug his fingers into her thighs as he spilled within her; their sweaty bodies fell limp against the one other.  
Finn pulled out of Bayley and placed her back on the ground.

Finn walked to go to the door but stop himself he turned around to look at Bayley putting her heel back on.

Finn- Hey see you at Raw

Bayley- Yeah see you later


	5. Chapter 5

**Two Weeks Later**

 **Aaron is due back today from his wrestling tour, Bayley can't wait for her fiancé to be back home and forget what happened between her and Finn. Bayley has avoided Finn ever since that day he told her he had feelings for her and they had sex.**

" **Knock knock"**

 **Bayley-Just a second she said putting on some lipgloss and glancing at herself one more time before walking to the door.**

 **Bayley opened the door expecting to see her fiancé instead stood there was Finn**

 **Bayley- Finn, what are you doing here?**

 **Finn- I came to talk to you as you have been avoiding me for the last two weeks**

 **Bayley- I'm Sorry Finn, what did you want to talk about?**

 **Finn- Us**

 **Bayley- Finn how many time do I need to tell you there is no us**

 **Finn- You can't just ignore what happened between us Bayley**

 **Bayley- I know I can't Finn. But we should have never kissed let alone slept together**

 **Finn- So what are you saying?**

 **Bayley- I'm saying that there is no us and never will be. Finn you need to live your life with someone that make you happy, just like I am with Aaron.**

 **Finn- Fine if that's the way you feel I will but just don't come to me when Aaron upset you again.**

 **A few hours later**

 **Bayley was sat watching TV when she heard the front door open, she looked over to the door to see Aaron stood there with a bunch of roses for her. She got up from the couch and ran to him jumping in his arms giving him a loving hug before a passion-filled kiss.**

 **Aaron- I've missed you babe**

 **Bayley- Same, Can't believe your home**

 **Aaron- Me either those 13 days were hell the worst part was not being able to see you**

 **Bayley- Aww baby she said as she kissed him again**

 **That Evening**

 **Bayley and Aaron went on a lunch date before spending most of the afternoon binge watching Netflix and cuddling each other.**

 **Aaron- What do you want to watch next Bayley**

 **Aaron looked down to see Bayley fast asleep in his arms, he carefully got up before he carried Bayley bridal style into their bedroom. He laid her down on the bed and covered her up with a blanket and kissed her forehead before heading out to get their dinner.**

 **Bayley woke up a little time later.**

 **Bayley-Aaron?**

 **Aaron- Hey your awake. You ok?**

 **Bayley-Yeah I'm sorry babe**

 **Aaron-For what?**

 **Bayley- For falling asleep you barely been home eight hours and I'm – Aaron cut her off**

 **Aaron- It doesn't matter**

 **Bayley- Your sure?**

 **Aaron- Positive.** **She lent in and gently kissed him, his lips were soft against her, both of them closed their eyes melting into the loving kiss.**

 **Aaron pulled Bayley closer into him, the kiss slowly becoming more heated. He pushed her softly down onto the bed, he straddled her waist and pulled off his shirt, showing off his muscular frame. Bayley gently ran her hand up his chest before pulling him down so she could kiss him.**

 **His head bowed slightly into the crook of her neck, peppering light and gentle kisses down to her exposed collar bone of her low cut top.**

 **He sat back on her hips and moved his hands to the rim of her shirt, Bayley sat up so he could pull off her shirt. His fingers danced along her shoulders as he guided her back down into her previous position.**

 **His fingers grazed over the exposed parts of her breasts before reaching behind her and unclasping her lacy blue bra, Bayley watched as he held her bra in his hand and then dropping it to the floor.**

 **Aarons' hands ran along her stomach, up to her luscious chest, his warm hands held her beautiful sized breasts, massaging lightly. Bayley bit her lip, unable to stop a pleasurable moan from leaving her lips.**

 **As Aaron pulled away and sat back, Bayley sat up giving him a passionate kiss whilst her hands ran down his chest, her fingers rolling over his abs, she found the belt buckle of his belt and began to undo it. Aaron broke the kiss and pushed her hands aside.**

 **"Oh, no. Not yet baby," he said in a husky tone, pushing her down once again and undoing her Skirt.**

 **Aaron pulled off her skirt in one quick motion, revealing her matching lacy Blue panties. He looked down at the growing wet patch forming on her panties with want and hunger for her. He swooped down and pressed his lips on the part of the material that covered her clit.**

 **Bayley's toes curled at the notion and her hands flew to his head wanting to keep him there, but he wouldn't give her that pleasure. He stepped back and stood at the end of the bed. His eyes locked with hers as he slowly undid his belt and jeans, letting them fall to the floor.**

 **Aarons' cock strained against the black boxers he was wearing, eager to be caressed by Bayley's loving touch.**

 **Before Bayley could sit up and touch him through his boxers, he straddled her hips and placed his hands firmly on her shoulders. He lent down and kissed her, much slower than before but still just as lustful.**

 **He trailed his hand to her breast squeezing gently and pinching the nipple, he wanted to make sure she was wet as possible.**

 **Bayley's breathing had become quicker in anticipation of what was to come, her body was yearning for him, every inch of her wanted to yell at him to stop teasing her and just fuck her senseless, but she wouldn't dare break the kiss they were sharing.**

 **Aaron flicked his tongue over her bottom lip, her lips parted slightly allowing him to move his tongue against hers. He was having trouble keeping it gently, the kiss was only growing more heated.**

 **"Fuck, Aaron" she gasped as their kiss finally broke.**

 **"I know baby, don't worry you'll get what you want." His voice was low and lustful as he shimmied down her body, stopping between her legs.**

 **His hands danced over her hips before his fingers tips ran along her panties and pulled them off her tanned legs. Her pussy was dripping with moisture, begging to be noticed and touched.**

 **Aaron ran his tongue along her folds, feeling her legs quiver as soon as he did, his hand soothingly moved up and down her thighs. Bayley's hands fisted the sheets, her back arching as wave after wave of pleasure coursed through her. The mind numbing feeling of an orgasm was quickly approaching, her legs were shaking signalling to Aaron how close she was.**

 **He pulled away from her core, licking his lips in the process. Bayley let out a small whine as the build up of an orgasm began to fade away.**

 **He pulled off his boxers, letting his erect dick stand proud against his stomach. He kneeled on the bed, pushing her legs as far apart as possible and pressing the tip of his cock to her entrance.**

 **Bayley's eyes locked with his, their hand interlaced as he slowly pushed his erection into her dripping core.**

 **Her hand squeezed his tightly as her inner walls stretched around him, Bayley pushed her hips up causing more of his cock to enter her, her other hand rested on his shoulder, digging her nails in slightly as he pushed the rest of his erection into her core.**

 **Moans came from both of them. His buried his faced into the crook of her neck, biting down light as he slowly thrusted in and out of her.**

 **Both Bayley's arms wrapped around his back, her fingers raking across it as Aaron pulled back and then pushed back in.**

 **Each thrust was precise but hard, Aaron threw his head back slightly as he pushed in as deep as he could, he was just as close to cumming as she was. Her walls were pulsing around his dick, making it all the more pleasurable for them both.**

 **He reached down and grazed his fore finger over her clit at the same time as he quickly pulled out and then in one quick swift motion pushed all the way in. Bayley's back arched off the bed and her legs shook from the pleasure as she came all over his cock.**

 **Aaron groaned as she came, before he released all his cum all inside her.**

 **He rolled beside her and kissed her cheek. She rolled her head to the side and smiled at him lazily.**

 **Aaron- love you babe**

 **Bayley- love you too**

 **Aaron- I gonna go have a shower you coming to join me he said getting out of the bed stark naked**

 **Bayley- No I'll think our pass I'm just gonna sit her for a little bit**

 **Aaron- Ok your loss he said entering the bathroom**

 **Bayley lay back down on the bed, listening to Aaron singing in the shower when his phone buzzed. Bayley grabbed his phone and looked at the screen. One Unread Message, Bayley clicked open his messages and saw a name that instantly broke her heart in two.**

 **Bayley- Lauren**

 **Bayley opened the message which read:**

 **Lauren:**

 **Had Such a Fun Night Babe ;)**

 **Aaron:**

 **Me too**

 **Lauren:**

 **When Can I see you again?**

 **Aaron:**

 **Soon I'll Tell Bayley I have work Commitments and let you know**

 **Lauren:**

 **Ok don't make me wait too long Babe**

 **Aaron:**

 **I'll Try**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bayley sat on the bed absolutely devastated at what she had just read. How could Aaron still be seeing her, did he never break up with her Bayley thought to herself. All of a sudden the bathroom door open and out walked Aaron, it took him a few seconds before he realized that Bayley had seen his messages by the look on her face and the fact that she was holding his phone in her hand.**

 **Aaron- Look Babe**

 **Bayley- Don't Babe me**

 **Aaron- Look just let me explain**

 **Bayley- No**

 **Aaron- Please Bay**

 **Aaron stood there looking down at Bayley sat on the bed, he walked closer to her and crouched down to her.**

 **Aaron- Bayley look at me (She met his gaze) I love you I always have and always will.**

 **Bayley- Than why are you still texting and I'm guessing meeting with Lauren, if you love me so much Aaron why are you seeing her.**

 **Aaron- Look I fucked up I know that but I never met- Bayley cut Aaron off**

 **Bayley- You never met her well why did she send you a text saying she had such a fun night with you**

 **Aaron- Ok fine I met her but nothing happened**

 **Bayley- No like last time you swore nothing happened and I took you back and I then find out you been have an affair with her behind my back for three months. So what I just forgive you again this time and then I'll find out in a week time that you actually slept together again. So I'm warning you now Aaron if something happened tell me now.**

 **Aaron- Ok I did meet her and something did happen between us**

 **Bayley- What?**

 **Aaron- We slept together, but I regret it and I told her it was a mistake and I loved you not her. I'm sorry Bayley**

 **Bayley sat there on the bed emotionless at what Aaron had just told her, He came and sat next to her. He went to put his arm around her but she pulled away from him.**

 **Bayley- Don't touch me**

 **Aaron- I'm sorry Bayley I truly love you**

 **Bayley- You love me?**

 **Aaron- Yes**

 **Bayley- Well clearly you don't otherwise you wouldn't have slept with that slut**

 **Aaron- No I do, I do truly love you**

 **Bayley- But it took you to figure that out by having sex with another women.**

 **Bayley stood up and walked over to the window, Aaron got up and walked over to Bayley**

 **Aaron- Look Babe I'll fix this**

 **Bayley- You can't fix what already broken Aaron**

 **Aaron- Let me try**

 **He stood behind Bayley before taking her hand, she turned to face him and met his gaze before he crashed his lip onto her. He pushed Bayley up against the wall and continued kissing her after a few seconds Bayley broke the kiss and pushed him away**

 **Bayley- No Aaron**

 **Aaron- Come on**

 **Bayley- No you always think you can just fix things with sex she said before walking in to the bathroom**

 **A few minutes later Bayley came walking out of the bathroom**

 **Aaron- Babe lets talk about this**

 **Bayley- No**

 **Aaron- Where are you going?**

 **Bayley- None of your business**

 **As Bayley approached the door Aaron grabbed her arm and stopped her.**

 **Bayley- Aaron let go of me**

 **Aaron- No your not leaving he said as he tightened his grip on Bayley's arm**

 **Bayley- Aaron your hurting me, let me go**

 **As Bayley finished her sentence Aaron shoved her to the floor before standing over her. As Bayley tried to get up Aaron started kicking and stamping on her body, she cried out in pain and begged him to stop.**

 **Bayley- Please stop**

 **Aaron- Are you going to leave**

 **Bayley- No**

 **Aaron stopped his assault on Bayley and left her curled up in a ball on the floor, he walked in to their bedroom and before going in to the bathroom turned to Bayley still on the floor and said:**

 **Aaron- Make yourself look decent we going to breakfast in ten minutes. Your don't want people thinking your an ugly looking slob.**

 **Bayley got up off of the floor she looked at Aaron changing before walking toward the mirror, she stared at herself in the mirror she could believe how broken she looked. Why are you with this violent cheating guy she thought to herself then she thought Finn would never cheat on me let alone beat me he would love and cherish me, Maybe Finn was right I should be with him and not Aaron.**


	7. Chapter 7

**One Week Later**

 **Aaron and Bayley haven't spoken about what happen between them when Bayley found out that Aaron was cheating on her with Lauren let alone the violent beating Bayley received from her fiancé. Finn has been trying to contact Bayley since their last meeting but Bayley has avoided Finn at all cost.**

 **Monday Night Raw**

 **Bayley was getting ready for her match against Sonya Deville tonight when her best friend Sasha Banks came in to the locker room.**

 **Sasha-Hey Bay**

 **Bayley-Hey**

 **Sasha-How's things**

 **Bayley-Ok I guess, You?**

 **Sasha- Good but that didn't sound very convincing. What's up?**

 **Bayley- Just Stuff**

 **Sasha- Is it Aaron?**

 **Bayley stop pulling up her kick pads when Sasha mentioned Aaron. Bayley sat down on the bench as her friend came and joined her.**

 **Sasha- You know you can tell me anything Bayley. Is it Aaron?**

 **Bayley- Yes and No**

 **Sasha- Ok so tell me what's been going on**

 **Bayley- He been cheating on me again with Lauren**

 **Sasha- Your kidding me. Please tell me you left him this time?**

 **Bayley- No but. Bayley stopped what she was about to say**

 **Sasha- But What. What were you going to say?**

 **Bayley- It doesn't matter She said getting up from the bench**

 **Sasha- Yes it does tell me.**

 **Bayley- Ok but it cant leave this room. Deal?**

 **Sasha- Ok what is it?**

 **Bayley-When I found out about him and Lauren I got angry and tried to leave to come and see you.**

 **Sasha- Ok so why didn't you?**

 **Bayley- He attacked me that's why**

 **Sasha- He What Bayley you need to go to the police**

 **Bayley- I cant. But promise me you never tell anyone.**

 **Sasha- Ok promise.**

 **Bayley- Also while Aaron was away I…**

 **Sasha- You What?**

 **Bayley- I slept with someone**

 **Sasha- Omg who?**

 **Bayley- Finn**

 **Sasha- No way. I'm Guessing Aaron doesn't know?**

 **Bayley- No he doesn't and he never will. I haven't seen Finn since it happened.**

 **Sasha- It all makes sense now. Why Finn has been texting me asking about you. You should talk to him Bay**

 **Bayley- No there been a reason I've been avoiding him.**

 **One hour later**

 **After winning her match against Sonya Deville, Bayley was chilling in the car park unware that she was about to run in to the one person she had been trying to avoid.**

 **Finn- Hey Bayley**

 **Bayley- Finn please leave me alone**

 **Finn- Look I've been trying to talk to you for a week now about us**

 **Bayley- Finn How many time there is no us there never has and there never will be**

 **Finn- Ok Fine but I also wanted to apologize for what I said when we last spoke I didn't mean it.**

 **Bayley- Ok Fine apology accepted now please leave me alone**

 **Finn- Ok but just one more thing**

 **Bayley- What?**

 **Finn- If there is no us then look me in the eye and say it**

 **Bayley- Finn**

 **Finn- Say it**

 **Bayley- There is no… Bayley stop and looked at Finn**

 **Finn- See you can't say it because you know deep down we should be together**

 **Bayley- Finn it can't happen**

 **Finn- But deep down you want it to happen**

 **Finn started edging closer toward Bayley closing the space between them. He held her hand as he gazed into her beautiful brown eyes as she met his gaze, Bayley swiftly wrapped her arm around his neck as she kissed him. Finn kissed back and placed his hands on her waist as he slowly backed her up against the truck. The kiss became quite heated very quickly before they pulled away from each other. They both looked at each other.**

 **Finn- I've missed you**

 **Bayley- I've missed you too**

 **Finn- Then why have you avoided me?**

 **Bayley- Because of Aaron, if he knew about us they would be consequences for both of us.**

 **Finn- I wouldn't ever let him hurt you Bay you know that right**

 **Bayley looked down at the ground as she started to think what would Finn's reaction be if he knew Aaron already hurt me.**

 **Finn- What is it?**

 **Bayley- He already hurt me**

 **Finn- What he cheated on you again?**

 **Bayley- Yes but…**

 **Finn- But what?, Has he hurt you Bay?**

 **Bayley didn't answer Finn all she did was nod her head to his question.**

 **Finn- Right well you can stay with me tonight**

 **Bayley- No Finn you don't ….**

 **Finn- Yes I do, your not staying with that violent thug**

 **Finn rubbed his hand up and down Bayley arms before pulling her into a hug and kissing her, But unbeknown to them someone was watching them.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bayley was in her dressing room backing up her gear and gifts she had received from a few of her fans when there was a knock at the door. "come in" she shouted to the person the other side of the door, she her the door open and shut Bayley put the last of her tops in her bag and turn around expecting to see Finn but how wrong she was.**

 **Bayley- Aaron**

 **Aaron- Hey Babe he said walking over to her giving her the bunch of flowers he brought**

 **Bayley- I thought you had a show tonight?**

 **Aaron- Well it finished early so I thought I would surprise you**

 **Bayley- Aww thanks**

 **Aaron- And I got us a table for tonight at that restaurant down the road from here**

 **Bayley- Tonight?**

 **Aaron- Yeah why?**

 **Bayley- I was kinda go out with a few of the girls tonight, but I can cancel**

 **Aaron- No it fine you go out with the girls**

 **Bayley- Are you sure?**

 **Aaron- Yeah**

 **Bayley- Thanks Babe she said kissing him**

 **Aaron sat on the sofa watching TV whilst his fiancée was get ready for her night out.**

 **Aaron- Hey babe who going out with you tonight then?**

 **Bayley- Sasha,Becky,Charlotte and Naomi Why?**

 **Aaron- Just wondering whether Finn Balor will be there as he has a habit turning up at place you are at**

 **Bayley- What are you saying that he follows me everywhere I go?**

 **Aaron- Well I'm just saying because when we went to see simple plan he was there**

 **Bayley- That was a one in a million chance it will probably never happen again. Tell you what if he turns up tonight I'll leave, does that make you happier?**

 **Aaron- I Guess**

 **Bayley- What's wrong?**

 **Aaron- Nothing**

 **Bayley- No tell me what bothering you?**

 **Aaron- You really what to know what bothering me**

 **Bayley nodded**

 **Aaron- What bothering me is… He suddenly grabbed a fistful of Bayley's hair before finishing is sentence. WHEN MY BITCH OF A GIRLFRIEND IS CHEATING ON ME WITH THAT IRISH PRICK.**

 **Bayley- Aaron Your Hurting me**

 _ **He pushed Bayley up against the wall before slamming her head into the wall at the impact, a small whimper leaving her lips. His fist connected with her face. He grabbed her hair again before dragging her over to the sofa,**_ **34**

 _ **Aaron-I don't like punishing you But you left me no choice. But I have to do it when you can't behave. You have to learn babe.**_

 _ **His foot slammed into my side before he reached down and pinched my face before his hads found their way to my neck.**_ **45** __

 _ **Bayley- Wait, I didn't do anything.**_

 _ **he stopped and looked at me**_

 _ **Aaron- Why? He screamed, pushing me to the floor. You want to know why? Because Your Fucking that Irish prick behind my back That why. He screamed before stamping on my stomach.**_

 _ **Then there was knock at the door, Aaron stopped his vicious assault on Bayley and lent down to her level and whispered**_

 _ **Aaron- Don't make a sound otherwise I'll make you regret it**_

 _ **Bayley nodded at Aaron but then a thick Irish toned voice came from the other side of the door.**_

 _ **Finn- Bayley it's me you ready to go**_

 _ **Aaron glared angrily at her as he realize she had lied about the girl night out**_

 _ **Finn- Bayley open the door**_

 _ **Bayley couldn't let him walk away and leave her in this room with Aaron, She took a deep breath.**_

 _ **Bayley- FINN HELP ME she screamed**_

 _ **Aaron- SHUT UP YOUR BITCH**_

 _ **Finn- BAYLEY I'M COMING HOLD ON he shouted as he kicked the door down.**_

 _ **When he finally kicked down the door he was comforted with Aaron on top of Bayley punching and shaking her. Finn speared him and threw him to the floor knocking him unconscious with a single kick to the head. Finn ran to Bayley side trying to wake her up, he could see a smashed vase on the floor which he assumed Aaron used to hit Bayley over the head when she called out for him. Finn tried to stop some of the bleeding as a fellow security guard phoned 911.**_

 _ **Finn- Stay with me Bayley, we gonna get you to a hospital and I promise you that when you get through this I'm gonna be here and I'm never gonna let you go ever again, Your more than a friend your my girl I love you Bayley. He said with tears in his eyes**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Two days later**

 **Bayley was rushed to hospital after suffering at the hands of her violent fiancé Aaron, She had to have emergency surgery performed on her as she had internal bleeding in her abdomen and a bleed on her brain due to blunt force trauma. She was then put in a induced coma meanwhile Aaron was arrested for GBH with intent and Finn hasn't left Bayley side since the attack he has said at her bedside day and night making sure he the first face she see when she wakes up.**

 **The next morning Sasha arrived at the hospital and when in to Bayley's room to find Finn asleep with his head on Bayley's bed holding her hand. Sasha walked over to Finn and started poking him.**

 **Sasha- Finn wake up, Finn, Oi Irish Demon wake up**

 **Finn- Uh what?**

 **Sasha- Here she said handing him a coffee**

 **Finn- Thanks, What um what time is it**

 **Sasha- 8am, Any change with her**

 **Finn- No same as yesterday he said with a crack in his voice**

 **Sasha- Hey this is not your fault she said hugging him**

 **Finn- It is Sasha, I'm the reason Bayley like this all because of that one time**

 **Sasha- Wait hold up what one time?**

 **Finn- Me and Bayley slept together but it was only once**

 **Sasha- Omg I mean I knew you to had chemistry but this is another level**

 **Finn- But that why Bayley like this because Aaron found out about us**

 **Sasha- But that not the point regardless whether or not Aaron found out about you two he shouldn't of done what he did to her. Have you heard the latest on Aaron?**

 **Finn- No why?**

 **Sasha- He got arrested with GBH with intent**

 **Finn- Good, I hope he get what coming to him**

 **Sasha- Same, So do you love Bayley?**

 **Finn-Truthfully I have never felt this way about any girl I been in a relationship before and the love I feel for her Sas can't even be measured.**

 **Sasha- Aww Finn**

 **Suddenly both Finn and Sasha started to hear what sounded like coughing they both looked up to see Bayley trying to pull the tube out of her mouth.**

 **Finn- Sasha go get the doctor**

 **Sasha-Ok she said sprinting out of Bayley's room**

 **Finn- Hey relax it ok Sasha gone to get someone he said grabbing hold of her hand**

 **Sasha and Bayley's Doctor walked in he went over to Bayley and started removing the stuff around the tube.**

 **Bayley's Doctor- Ok I'm going to count to five Bayley when I get to five I want you to take in a deep breath can you do that for me**

 **Bayley nodded**

 **Bayley's Doctor- Good 1…2…3…4…5**

 **Bayley took in a deep breath on five and as she did her doctor pulled the tube out of the mouth.**

 **Bayley's Doctor-Well done just going to sit you up slightly he said raising her bed up.**

 **Finn- You ok Bay he said rubbing her back**

 **Bayley didn't respond to Finn question she simply grabbed hold of him and hugged him as tight as she could, Sasha decided to give them a moment alone together.**

 **Bayley- I missed you**

 **Finn- Same I thought I had lost you, I thought I lost my queen**

 **Bayley- Well you didn't and you don't have to ever lose you queen again**

 **Finn looked into Bayley brown orbs and leaned down and kissed her.**

 **Finn- I promise you that Aaron will never come near you again he can't hurt you anymore and if he ever tries he'll have me to get through first.**

 **Bayley- You Promise**

 **Finn- I Promise he said before kissing her again**

 **As Sasha came out of the café with her coffee she glanced up at the TV which said "BREAKING NEWS ARRESTED MAN ESCAPES POLICE CAR AFTER SHOOTING TWO OFFICERS DEAD"**

 **Sasha was hoping it wasn't who she thought it was but seconds later her was fear was confirmed. The news reporter said "If you see Aaron Solow do not approach call the police asap"**


	10. Chapter 10

A few days later 

Bayley was still in hospital as the doctors wanted to keep an eye on her as she suffered severe injury due to her being attack, Finn and Sasha have been visiting her in hospital daily and as for Aaron, he is still on the run.

Sasha- Hey Bay

Bayley- Hey, You good?

Sasha- Yeah you?

Bayley- Good, Actually doc says I could be out of here on Tuesday

Sasha- That's amazing Bay she said hugging her best friend. So where's Finn?

Bayley- Oh he came by this morning to see me on his way to the performance centre

Sasha- But he not on raw at the moment because of what happen to you, so why is he at the performance centre?

Bayley- If I tell you why you can't say a word to anyone promise

Sasha- Yeah promise

Bayley- He coming back in two week time there going to announce his return next Monday on raw.

Sasha- I'm so glad for him plus we need demon Balor back.

Sasha and Bayley chatted some more before Sasha left the hospital to go to do her workout. As she left she bumped into Finn.

Finn- Oh sor… Hey Sasha

Sasha- Hey Finn, Congrats on the good news

Finn- What news?

Sasha- You coming back to raw and you secret safe I just wanted to say congrats to you.

Finn- Bayley told you, oh well and thanks I can't wait.

Sasha- Well I should get going to the gym

Finn- Yeah I should go and see Bayley. Stay safe Sasha

The both of them hugged before Finn went in to the hospital and Sasha went to her car, But she was unaware someone was following her.

That night Sasha invited Charlotte and Becky over for a good catch up session completed with pizza and beers:

Sasha- So how has being on Smack down been Charlotte?

Charlotte- Good thanks I get to hang out with this beauty she said hugging Becky and also I get to see Bobby a lot more

Sasha- Yeah I'm so glad his on the main roster now her deserves it

Charlotte- I feel the same, Plus I have some new to tell you girls but I feel I shouldn't say cause Bayley isn't here

Becky- What is it?

Sasha- Yeah Tell us

Charlotte- Well Bobby proposed to me on Friday and I said yes so we are officially engaged

Sasha - OMG Charlotte Congrats

Becky- I'm so happy for you two but just know me,Sasha and Bayley will want to be Bridesmaids at your wedding

Charlotte- Well of course I can have my wedding without my fellow horse women as my bridesmaids.

Becky- So how Bayley doing?

Sasha- Good she be home on Tuesday

Becky- That good

Charlotte- Yeah that great news and when will she be able to wrestle again?

Sasha- I don't know the doctor didn't say but I hope soon I need the hugger by my side

Later that night after Becky and Charlotte went home, Sasha watched some TV before having a shower and getting ready for bed. During the middle of the night Sasha was awoken to the sound of glass breaking, she got out of bed and walked into her lounge area were she was confronted with a tall hooded man. As she make her attempt to escape the guy saw her and ran after her, he grabbed hold of her hair as she reached the door and threw her to the floor she tried to get up but he pinned her to the floor.

Sasha- GET OFF ME

?- SHUT UP SASHA

Sasha- Aaron?

The man took of his hood covering his face to reveal to Sasha that it was indeed Aaron who had broken in to her house.

Aaron- Where's Bayley

Sasha- I'm not telling you, you have hurt her enough

Aaron let out a laugh at Sasha response before lifting her up before head butting her

Aaron- WHERE'S BAYLEY he shouted, don't make me have to hurt you Sasha but I will if you don't cooperate and tell me what I want to know.

Sasha- I'm not telling you

Aaron- Ok fine will do this the hard way then

he said before picking her up and slamming her up against the wall Sasha cried out in pain and her head connected with the wall. Aaron started to choke her and every now and then he would slam her against the wall. Sasha eventually passed out and Aaron let go of the grip he had on her neck and watch as her unconscious body fell to the floor. Aaron picked Sasha up and carried her to her bedroom, he placed her on the bed and then handcuffed her to the bed rails.

 **SEXUAL SCENE! WARNING!**

Aaron climbed onto the bed straddling her. The loose crop top she was wearing was easy to rip in half. His hands roughly started at her shoulders and travelled downwards. He removed her bra and then moved his hand down to her lower region and used his knife to cut her panties off. He then quickly processed to remove his jeans and boxer. Aaron sat in between her legs, hoping Sasha would still be knock out by time he was finished. Aaron postioned himself at her entrance and entered her in a fast motion he began to thrust in and out of her at a rough and hard pace, he Imagine her screaming in pain. his hands gripped onto her waist as he thrusted in and out of her, trying to cause her as much pain as possible.

After a while, he removed himself from her, and put back on my jeans and sat on the edge of the bed waiting for Sasha to regain conscious. After a while Sasha started to come to when she fully came to she immediately realised she was naked and that Aaron had violated and raped her.

Sasha-Y-You Raped Me

Aaron- You chooses the hard way, it's a shame you weren't awake you would of enjoyed it I sure did.

Sasha- You pig I don't know what Bayley ever saw in you, Aaron quickly got up and grabbed her face

Aaron- DON'T PUSH ME SASHA YOU KNOW WHAT I'M CAPABLE OF.

Suddenly Sasha phone started to ring it was Bayley, Aaron picked up the phone

Aaron- It's Bayley if you value your life you won't tell her about me and ask what ward she is on, Got if

Sasha nodded and Aaron answered the phone and put it on loud speaker.

Sasha- Hey Bayley, What up?

Bayley- Not much just bored. Are you coming to visit me later?

Sasha- Yeah of course

Bayley- Ok well do you want Finn to pick you up?

Sasha- Yeah if that ok also what ward are you on again

Bayley- Have you seriously forgotten dude?

Sasha- Yeah Sorry, Also Xavier want to come and visit you so what ward are you on?

Bayley- Ward Nine well I'll see you later bye

Sasha- Bye

Aaron- Well done Sasha now if you had just told me last night none of this would have had to happen. Well I'm going to go and pay my fiancée a visit.

Sasha- What about me?

Aaron-Oh nearly forgot about you

he said walking over to her as he lent down to Sasha he draw out his knife and stabbed Sasha four time in quick succession. Sasha Screamed out in pain. Aaron wiped the blood off of his knife and looked at Sasha and said "Maybe next time choose the easy way instead of the hard way" before walking out of the bedroom and house.

One hour Later  
A nurse came into Bayley room to do some routine check on her blood pressure.

Nurse- How Are you feeling today Bayley

Bayley- Good thank I feel like I'm getting stronger by the day

Nurse- That good your vital readings are good

Bayley- Great just what I like to hear

Nurse- Oh and there a man by the name of Xavier that has come to visit you, should I let him come in?

Bayley- Oh yeah that fine he can.

As the nurse left Bayley went to reach for her cup which she knocked on the floor as she attempted to grab it she lent down and picked it up as she sat back up on the bed she heard the door close.

Bayley- Hey Xavier

?- Hey Bayley

Bayley- Aaron!


	11. Chapter 11

Aaron- Hello Babe

Bayley- What are you doing here?

Aaron- What am I not allowed to come and visit my fiancée and see how your doing?

Bayley- Not after what you did to me, Now get off before…

Aaron- Before what, because your not really in position to be the one calling the shots here are you Bayley he said as he walked over to the window overlooking the ward and closed the blind.

Bayley- How did you even know I was here?

Aaron- Oh thank your bestie Sasha for that I was there when you called her

Bayley- Where is she, IF YOU'VE HURT HER I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL…

Aaron- You'll what kill me he scoffed

Bayley-Where is she then!

Aaron- She safe at home

Bayley breathed a sigh of relief

Aaron- Well she at home but she not necessary safe

Bayley- What do you mean by that?

Aaron- What do I mean by that babe

Bayley- AARON WHAT DID YOU DO TO SASHA

Aaron-Well see she choose the hard opinion which meant I wasn't very nice to her, So I choked her until she passed out then I handcuffed her to the bed and raped her while she was passed out

Bayley- YOUR SICK IN THE HEAD, she didn't deserve that…

Aaron-Hey she chose the hard way, I just hope she'll still be alive when Finn get to her because as I speak Sasha is slowly bleeding to death after I stabbed her.

Bayley-NO, YOU SICK PSYCHOPATH

Aaron quickly leaped across the room and held Bayley down before he pulled his knife out of his jeans and held it up to her neck.

Aaron-Don't push me Bayley it would be very easy for me to slit your throat, watch you die and walk out of here before any of these doctors or nurses realise. So unless you want that to happen you need to start being nicer to me and cooperating like the good fiancée I know you are. Got it?

Bayley nodded.

Elsewhere Finn had just finished his final workout at the performance centre before make his return to raw on Monday and had arrived at Sasha house to pick her to go and see Bayley. As Finn approached her house he noticed that her front window had been smashed, he quickly climbed through the window and noticed that something had happened as there was a blood stain on the wall.

Finn-SASHA, SASHA he shouted

Sasha- F-Finn h-help

Finn followed Sasha voice and ran in to her bedroom and was shocked at the scene that was in front of his eyes, Sasha naked and covered in blood he ran over and quickly applied pressure to the wounds.

Finn-Who did this Sasha?

Sasha-Aaron

Finn- Oh God stay with me ok he said before getting his phone out and calling an ambulance

Sasha-Leave me just save Bayley from him

Finn-What he's gone after Bayley

Sasha- Yes, Leave me

Finn- No I'm not leaving you not until I know your in safe hands, when did he break in?

Sasha- Last night

Finn-Don't worry that sick fuck will get what coming to him, I'll make sure of it. Finn then looked up at Sasha who had her eyes close he tried shaking her to wake her up.

Sasha wake up, SASHA COME ON WAKE UP, he took one of her hands to check for a pulse. SHIT, he dropped her hand and started to perform CPR. COME SASHA STAY WITH ME.

The paramedics showed up and started to repeat CPR and used a defibrillator to revive Sasha but it was no uses she had lost to much blood. Finn went over to her covered lifeless body and hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead before placing the rest of the sheet over her face. Before walking out of her room he said I'll make that motherfucker pay for what he did to you, mark my words. Finn ran out of her house and got in his car drove to the hospital to save Bayley.

Back at the hospital Aaron held the knife close to Bayley's neck whilst Bayley quivered with fear, then there was a knock at the door.

Bayley- It the nurse

Aaron- Say a word about me and I'll make you regret it he said flashing his knife in her face

Bayley- Come in

Nurse- Hey Bayley can I just do a routine check on your vitals quickly

Bayley- Sure

The nurse stood checking Bayley's vitals the whole time Bayley wanted to alert her to Aaron but she knew what he do if she did.

Nurse- Ok your reading are quite high for my liking

Aaron- Is that an issue for her then

Nurse- I'm not sure I'll have to come back and check them again a little bit later ok?

Bayley- Ok

The nurse left and once again Bayley was left alone with her violent psychopathic ex fiancé

Aaron- Well done Babe, you must valve your life more that your bestie

Bayley- Please leave I'm begging you please she said as she started to tear up

Aaron- But we haven't even got to the fun part yet he said walking over to her and stroking her face.

Meanwhile Finn had just arrived at the hospital, he ran inside the hospital trying to get to Bayley as fast as he could. When he got up to her ward he ran to the nurse's desk.

Finn- Where's Bayley

Nurse- She in her room with a guy called Xavier

Finn-No she not with Xavier she with Aaron the guy who put her in that hospital bed, phone the police

Finn ran to her room and tried to open the door but it was locked

Finn- Bayley open the door

Aaron- Keep your nose out of our unfinished business Finn he said shouting from the other side of the door

Finn- Leave her alone, Bayley I'm coming he said as he tried to bust the door open

Bayley- Finn help me

Aaron- Shut up he said grabbing her face

Then all of a sudden Finn broke the lock on the door and kick it open, as he walked in Aaron grabbed Bayley and held the knife to her neck

Aaron- Oh look Bayley it Finn, I told you this is none of your business

Finn-It is when you holding the women I love hostage now Let her go

Aaron- Ok fine he said releasing Bayley plus I would rather kill you that her

he said before running at Finn with the knife in his hand, As Finn saw Aaron getting closer to him he closed his eye waiting for the inevitable to happen when he heard a gunshot be fired. Finn opened his eye to see Aaron holding his chest before falling to the floor, he then looked over to see a shaken Bayley he ran over and hugged her tightly as she sobbed into his chest.

Finn- Shh it's over now

Five Years Later 

Finn is now the WWE Champion and dominating the Raw men's roster, Him and Bayley relationship grew ever more and they are now happily married and have a two year old daughter called Sasha-May Devitt. As for Aaron well the gunshot to his chest killed him I guess you could say he got his comeuppance after all.


End file.
